


drive me to distraction

by freshia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Keith With Feelings, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshia/pseuds/freshia
Summary: “Don’t worry, I got all the necessities.” he says, reassuringly, as if that’s what Keith is worried about. And then: “And if you ever want to see your Fall Out Boy t-shirt again, you’ll get in the vehicle! This is a robbery.”Where Keith is sort of kidnapped for a road-trip with Lance, and is sort of okay with it.





	

_seattle, wa_

 

It’s pouring outside, and for once, Keith really feels like he doesn’t have a care in the world. It’s Friday, and even better, a long weekend. Lance is laying on his floor below, head propped up by a pillow he snagged off the couch as _Scooby Doo The Movie_ plays in the background. It’s peaceful, _particularly_ for the fact that they were both in the same room.

“Let’s go on a roadtrip.”

Keith looks at Lance like maybe he’s grown another head, because _where_ did that come from, and also _where_ would they go, and also just why in general? Lance shrugs.

“I thought it sounded like fun.”

Keith could probably think of a _thousand_ reasons why they shouldn’t go. But he’s not really a _thinker_ , he’s a _reactor_ , and also--he’s never been good at saying no to Lance.

“Okay.”

 

x

 

Lance leaves after that, and doesn’t tell Keith where he’s going. Keith isn’t even sure he’ll be back. Maybe he was just messing around. Lance always did sort of come and go as he pleased.

But then the door opens again, and Lance is holding a suitcase and a bag and his hair is _soaked_ from the rain outside, little droplets _plip-plip-plipping_ from the ends of his brown locks onto the hardwood floor of Keith’s apartment.

“You aren’t packed yet?” he asks, like Keith was supposed to be able to read his mind, or something. Keith stares at him dumbly, as he disappears into his room for a few minutes and comes back with another suitcase. Packed with Keith’s things this time.

“Don’t worry, I got all the necessities.” he says, reassuringly, as if _that’s_ what Keith is worried about. And then:

“And if you ever want to see your Fall Out Boy t-shirt again, you’ll get in the vehicle! This is a _robbery_.”

 

x

 

_on the road_

 

Forty minutes later and Keith is honest to god in Lance’s stupid car. He knows that his is probably going to end up terribly--that’s what every single _logical_ side of him is saying--but his gut is telling him to trust Lance.

(Surprisingly.)

So,

He does.

 

x

 

Keith thinks, somewhat wistfully, about a time when Lance had declared Keith his one and only rival. Back when they were both just ten, and being forced to be together would have been considered a kind of torture reserved only for most deserving of criminals.

Back before middle school, before they had mutual friends and then things got confusing and they had to hang out with each other. Ten-year-old Keith would think that 22 year old Keith was crazy for getting into a car with Lance. He assumes ten-year-old Lance would think the same thing.

Funny how things change.

 

x

 

“Where are we even going.”

They’re almost to California and Keith means to word it as a question but it comes out as more of a statement, or maybe a command. Lance gives him a sideways grin and a shrug.

“I’unno. Living a little, I guess. You’re too young to be complaining about a roadtrip.” he taps his fingers on the steering wheel, some kind of rhythm that Keith can’t place. “Didn’t you ever want to get out and _see_ places?”

 _Yeah_ , Keith thinks, _I guess I did_. But just getting up and - and _leaving_ , no warning, is just one of those things that you think about but don’t ever do.

He wonders if maybe Lance has been watching too many artsy movies.

 

 

x

 

_los angeles, ca_

 

Lance is wiggling his toes in the sand and Keith can’t help but admit that he looks kind of cute, like this, like he was made to be here by the ocean.

It’s cooling down by the time they get to the beach but it’s still like _seventy-something,_ so more than warm enough to be outside, even counting the chill that rolls off of the ocean waves. Lance rolls up his pant legs and lets the water lap over his shins as Keith stands and watches from a distance.

(He remembers the time that Lance shoved him into a pool at his 15th birthday party, when he had his brand new phone on him.)

(He _doesn’t_ remember Lance looking so handsome, at the time.)

They spend so long out there, doing nothing, that the beginnings of a sunset start to show, the sky turning orangish-pinkish, and they get back into the car to head off to somewhere else.

 

x

 

_phoenix, az_

 

Keith falls asleep when they’re almost out of California and wakes up several hours later under the overhead lights of a gas station in Phoenix.

He’s rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and wondering where the hell Lance is when the car door opens and the guy himself plops down, energy drink in his hand and bags under his eyes.

This idiot was going to drive them into a ditch at the wheel.

Lance doesn’t seem to notice Keith’s awake, so when he reaches over and snatches the can out of his hands he jumps nearly an entire foot. Lance shoots him a shocked, crazy-eyed look and _god damn it._ Keith rubs his temples.

“Go across the street to that hotel, we’re checking in.”

“But--”

“ _Do it._ ”

 

x

 

They grab their stuff and haul it up to the room and Keith groans when he sees the bed--a _single_ queen sized, smack in the middle of the room.

He shoots a glance at Lance, who looks like he’s about to burst out into one of those deep-gut laughs that he has sometimes, only when he thinks a situation is _truly_ hilarious. Keith sits down on the edge of it, bridge of his nose pinched between his forefinger and thumb, feeling the headache coming on already.

“I’ll go down and tell them-”

He doesn’t get to finish the sentence because Lance flops down on top of him, knocking Keith backwards. He shoves his face in the bedding between Keith’s shoulder and neck to muffle his laughs.

(And maybe it was just the lack of sleep talking - _hopefully_ \- but Keith was finding it increasingly hard to keep a straight face as the entire bed shook with the effort.)

Then finally the snorts and giggles cease and he goes to move Lance off of him--except he’s sound asleep like a baby and, _Christ_ , Lance is a heavy sleeper.

Keith’s tired enough - and, sure, he’ll probably be kicking himself in the morning - but his eyes droop and they fall asleep together, like that, on the edge of the bed.

 

x

 

Keith wakes up at 10AM, Lance curled up against him after rolling off from on top of Keith some time in the middle of the night. His messy, fluffy brown hair is tucked under Keith’s chin, and he can feel Lance’s fingers clinging onto the fabric of his shirt. His breaths are slow, and even, and--

He knows they’re already so fucked up. Keith tangles their legs together - just one little self indulgence, just one little bit of selfishness - and hopes for some sort of miracle.

 

x

 

_on the road_

 

They both wake up and Lance’s ready to hit the road again, determined they’re going to make it to San Antonio in the same day.

“Not if you’re driving.” Keith grumbles, and snatches the keys up. Lance looks fake-offended and maybe a little nervous, like he’s afraid Keith’s going to turn back around and drive their happy asses back to where they _should_ be, but Keith has no intention of doing that. Not when they’re already so far out.

They take off and Lance looks a lot more content, with a good night full of sleep.

(They stop off at this restaurant to grab some lunch, the first real meal they’ve had in days. They always say hunger is the best seasoning, and Keith would have to agree. Even if it is kind of greasy.)

 

x

 

“Keith…”

“... What?”

“I really need to go pee.”

Keith’s grip on the steering wheel tightens as he sends a sharp look toward Lance. “Do you _want_ to make it to San Antonio in decent time?”

“Well, I do, _but--_ ”

“Then you can hold it.”

Lance goes silent again, fiddles with his phone, fidgets.

Crosses his legs. Uncrosses them. Whines.

“Keith, _c’mon_ man--”

“Why didn’t you go when we made that stop earlier?” Keith questions, exasperated. Lance shrugs.

“Because I didn’t need to then.”

“Babies can hold their bladders longer than you.”

Lance glances out the window, watching the scenery go by in a blur. Tries counting the numbers on the plates that go by, adding them together in his head. New Mexico, Texas, Arizona. He sees the _Exit 1/2 Mile_ sign and swallows hopefully.

“Keith, look, there’s an exit right over there--”

“ _Lance._ ” an irritated warning. Lance scowls and clears his throat.

“I am going to pee in this car if you don’t pull over to that exit, and then it’s going to be warm and sticky and the car is going to smell _so_ bad and don’t forget we still have to drive all the way back, too--”

Keith stomps on the brakes and swerves, narrowly making the exit. Lance grins triumphantly.

“You the man, Keith.”

Keith makes a grunting noise in response.

 

x

_san antonio, tx_

 

They check into another hotel when they finally reach the destination, tired and aching from sitting but excited nonetheless.

(Lance’s eyes are too bright, too blue to be real against the city lights.)

It’s a nice one, right on the River Walk, with a beautiful bathroom that Keith goes to use, before Lance inevitably drags him back outside.

It’s disorienting, how much Keith’s lost track of time - and even more so how much he doesn’t even care. Their steps match up as they walk along the side of the river, past closed stores and open bars and people sitting outside, laughing with friends.

They end up stopping in a place that’s way too expensive and buy way too many drinks and then they’re stumbling around before they kiss on a bridge--

And that’s the last thing he remembers for that night.

 

x

 

He wakes up in the morning with a headache and the taste of tequila and Lance still on his lips. Said party is sitting by a chair near the window, quietly gazing down at the river and _not_ being obnoxious for once.

( _Oh, like I really hate how obnoxious he is_ , Keith thinks bitterly to himself.)

The shifting movement from the bed makes Lance look up and his lips quirk up at the corners as he sees Keith. Rubbing his forehead, Keith frowns.  
“... What?” he asks, genuine confusion in his voice.

He follows Lance’s gaze to the side of the bed on the floor, where there’s an empty bottle of chocolate syrup, and then to the wastebasket, where there’s a used condom. And literally nothing else.

He groans and lays back down in the bed and buries himself underneath the mountain of blankets and repeats “ _fuck, fuck, fuck_ ” under his breath.

(Because there’s a _significant_ difference between cuddling with your childhood friend while you’re on a trip with him and maybe secretly pining after him, and screwing your childhood friend in a hotel in Texas while drunk. Keith crossed that line, burned it and then put out the fire with his own fucking Tequila-infused spit.)

 

x

 

_on the road_

 

“What are you running from?”

Keith’s back in the passenger seat, watching Lance with curiosity. He puts on a forced smile at the question, one that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. Keith’s not usually that observant, to be honest - but with Lance, he notices things like that.

“I’m not running from anything.”

He takes too long to answer, shifting in his seat. Keith leans forward, squinting at Lance.

“Just seems a little randomly spontaneous, for you. Randomly deciding to take a roadtrip.”

Lance shrugs. “Hey, just trying to keep you on your toes.”

“I’m always on my toes.” that’s absolutely true. Lance knows this, gives a little smirk. “Whatever. You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to. … But I am here for you, whenever.”

Lance doesn’t respond, but his eyes do soften a little.

 

x

 

They don’t talk about what happened in San Antonio. Instead, they go off-road when they get to Missouri and lay on the roof of Lance’s car in a field...

Somewhere.

Keith has stopped looking at the GPS on his phone because he’s got 4 missed calls and counting.

It’s not very comfortable, but the view is spectacular. Away from the city lights, Keith thinks he can probably count every single star in the galaxy. The feeling is perfect. Maybe someday he’ll move away from the city and live by himself, out in the countryside, just him and the stars at the random howling from animals that always seem far enough away to not be worrying.

They climb back into the car, eventually, and recline the seats back as far as they can go and fall asleep like that.

 

x

 

_chicago, il_

 

Chicago is pretty okay. Lake Michigan is cool, the way it seems to stretch out past where the eye can see - kind of like an ocean, but probably nastier. It’s hell, trying to drive around here, and the parking is too expensive.

“What’s up with all the water?” Keith asks, starting to make a connection. Lance’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise, like _he_ just realized it too.

“Huh. I don’t know.” he blinks. “I guess I just like the color blue.”

Keith looks down at the water again. “... I don’t know. Looks kind of green to me.”

Lance follows his gaze. “Yeah. They dye it once a year, maybe that’s why.”

“I don’t think the dye is supposed to last that long.”

Gross.

 

x

 

The hotel they stay in is supposedly haunted, but the only mysterious sighting that happens there is the sight of Lance sitting silently, staring out the window.

Keith joins him. It’s no beautiful galaxy, but the glittering of unusual city lights is a pretty sight in and of its own.

“... I haven’t had any big epiphany.” he says.

“What?” Keith asks, because he really has no idea where that came from. Lance drums his long fingers against the windowpane. It’s almost mesmerizing to watch, and if Lance hadn’t spoken up Keith doesn’t know how long he would have stared.

“You know. Like, in movies, when they go on a long trip and find themselves and then everything is right in the world,” he clarifies, and _oh_ , Keith realizes, _he’s opening up_.

(Finally.)

Keith gives him a long, hard stare.

“You know life isn’t a movie?” he asks, and then because he realizes that he’s kind of being a dick, tacks on more softly, “You... Don’t need to find yourself.”

Lance looks at him, soft features lit up by the glimmer from the city lights. “I don’t?”

Keith doesn’t know. Not really. But he doesn’t think so, at least, and Lance is…

Lance is fine, the way he is.

“No.” he replies. “You’re only 22. And no one knows what they’re doing. Not all the time at least.” Shiro had told him that, once. It was a long time ago. When he was still an angsting teenager.

(Now he’s an angsting adult.)

“What brought this on, anyway?”

Lance makes a humming noise. “I’ve just - been in the same place, my whole life. And I was wondering if there was anything bigger, out there.”

“Hunk is bigger.”

“That’s _not_ what I meant.”

Keith grins, and realizes that Lance’s fingers have stopped their drumming, and that at some point he put his own hand on the table. They’re dangerously close to touching, and the idea makes him nearly blush despite the fact that…

Well, despite the fact that Texas. San Antonio happened.

“I know.” he says. “And I don’t have the answer you’re looking for. But no one does. I think.”

Lance nods. “I’m just worried for the future. We’re seniors. In _college_.” he stresses the last part, as if Keith doesn’t already know that. Keith shrugs.

“Whatever. We’ll figure it out.”

Lance doesn’t say anything back, but - and maybe it was just Keith’s imagination, _but_ \- he looks a little bit more at peace.

At some point, they tangle their fingers together, both still staring out the window.

 

x

 

“We should probably go back now.”

Keith still isn’t sure how long it’s been, but he’s pretty sure it’s been more than just the weekend. Still, Lance being the one to suggest it kind of surprises him. “What, done with your soul searching? That was fast.”

They’re sitting in a parking lot that they paid way too much for to just stay for one night.

“... Yeah.” he says, after a thoughtful pause. “Besides, I think I found something pretty good in my future. Uh. Maybe.”

Keith doesn’t ask him to clarify the implication, but thinks that _uh, maybe_ he just might know anyway.

 

x

 

They try and drive back all in one chunk, but it’s totally not possible. They end up staying at seedy hotels on the way back, and Keith finally checks all his text messages. They’re all from Hunk and Pidge. He appreciates the concern, and also the part that says:

 

“ **Pidge** : we’re not contacting the police because you two are both gone, but

 **Pidge** : if you’re not back by next week I’m going to assume you were both kidnapped

 **Pidge** : and if you both come back and you haven’t told each other how you feel, I’m calling the police anyway “

 

x

 

They finally get back to Keith’s apartment and Keith feels dead. It’s surreal, like nothing has changed at all - like Seattle itself completely ceased to exist while they weren’t there.

He’s so sure, that as soon as his head hits his comfy, familiar pillow, he’s going to fall asleep and be out for three days straight _at least -_ but before he can even make his way to his room, Lance stops him by grabbing his arm.

“Hey,” he starts, and suspiciously enough, isn’t meeting Keith’s eyes. “Do you think - I mean, hmm… Someday, when we’re old and gross, wanna buy a house in Missouri?”

And if that’s not a proposal, Keith thinks that every single romantic comedy he’s ever watched has failed him.

“As long as we can buy a telescope.”

 

x

 

_keith’s bed, home sweet home_

 

They sleep together in Keith’s apartment, this time being drunk not on tequila or sleep-deprivation, but pure, unadulterated _love_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this idea... sounded good in my head. like roadtrip au??? heck yeah. but then this came out and IDKKKKK MAN...
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
